


What the hell just happened?

by BBCotaku



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, One Year Later, character meets author(s), tattooed Cecil because fuck it, why am I writing this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>curiousity gets the better of Cecil when he decides to open station management's office, he just didn't expect them to look so human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the hell just happened?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longhairshortfuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/gifts).



> I'm scared I made Joseph and jeffery sound like assholes. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also if this gets popular I will sit under my desk in the fetal position. 
> 
> Because just no.
> 
> This is kinda embarrassing.
> 
> Also set before one year later.

When you spend every working day of your life walking past a door behind of which lay a mysterious creature know for causing thoughts of despair and emptiness, you get curious sooner or later. 

Cecil wasn't one for curiosity. It was a dangerous thing that only ever lead to trouble. But even he was starting to get curious at exactly was behind Station management's door. And so it was with depressing thoughts that he found himself standing by Station Management's office, hand resting loosely on the door knob.

"Oh wow you really do have a death wish." Intern Maureen watched him from down the hall, her back pressed up against the wall.

"You want to know what's behind that door just as much as I do." Said Cecil matter-of-factly, his head jerking to face the intern. 

"Keep acting like that and you'll be booked for a re-education Palmer." Maureen grinned a wishful grin. "I'm looking forward to seeing you wondering around with a styrofoam ice cream." Cecil ignored her and turned his attention back to the door. Maureen's eyes lit up and she rubbed her palm together. "Oh imagine if that scientist saw you like that?" Cecil flinched, his shoulders hunching slightly. "I'm going to get my camera~"

"College credit." Said Cecil quickly flashing the intern a smile. Maureen pursed her lips and frowned, waving her hand slightly. 

"Fine, do what you want." Maureen closed her eyes and turned her head away from the radio host. "Just don't blame me when you get your ass dragged to the re-education centre-"

"Maureen." 

"Yeah, yeah."

Cecil took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob throwing open the door. A long tunnel stretched out in front of him. A cold ominous wind ruffling his clothes. He took one final glance at Maureen, swallowing hard before setting off down the tunnel. 

The darkness stretched on for what seemed like forever, Cecil ventured forward his heart thudding steadily against his ribs. Eventually he turned round and could no longer see the door from which he came, nor the end of the tunnel. And so, one hand drifting gently against the wall of the tunnel he walked. After what seemed like forever he finally reached a door. An oak door stood before him, the paint peeling and chipped making the wood look aged. Snatches of conversation leaked out from beneath the door.

"Trophy."

"I can't."

"Carlos." 

Cecil heart skipped a beat as he hesitantly took the doorknob and turned it. 

He found himself in a small study, two men staring at him their mouths slightly open.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked one of the men glasses perched on his nose. Cecil cleared his throat.

"I'm Cecil Palmer, I do the bimonthly updates, I'm sorry for bothering you but I was curious about seeing what grand unspeakable creature owned our town's little radio station. The two men stared blankly at him for a moment before one of them spoke up.

"Oh, you're a fan."

"A....fan?" Cecil's eyes narrowed as he studied the men. 

"Yes, look I'm sorry but you have to leave-" the man with glasses gestured for Cecil to leave. Cecil stared back at him, his jaw clenched.

"I'm sorry but I heard you talking about Carlos. Was this perhaps a scientist? About yay big." He raised his hand to match the scientist's height. "Perfect hair with premature grey at the temples, teeth like a military cemetery?" 

"Look, this is cute but you really have too..." The man without glasses trailed off as his eyes settled on the purple tattoo that wriggled across Cecil's neck up to his cheek. "H-how did you do that?" He stuttered pointing to the purple swirl. 

"Do what?" Asked Cecil cocking his head to one side. "Look if you know something about perfect Carlos could you please tell me? You see his anniversary of coming to a Nigh Vale is soon and I want to make him a trophy but I'm not sure what to carve on it."

"Trophy?" Squeaked the man with glasses glancing at the man without. "We haven't told anyone about a trophy yet." The man without glasses swallowed hard and looked Cecil straight in the eye. 

"Who are you?" He asked sternly. Cecil furrowed his brow.

"I told you I'm Cecil Palmer-"

"No really who are you?" Asked the man narrowing his eyes.

"I'm Cecil Gershwin Palmer, host of Night Vale community radio." Said Cecil again holding his hands on his hips. "Isn't it protocol for an employer to know the names, age and species of their employees?" Cecil walked over to the men's desk and glanced at their computer screen. "Oh how rude of me I haven't even asked your names yet." His eyes flicked across the computer screen reading lines of text. 

"You don't know who we are?" Asked the man without glasses slowly. Cecil shook his head. The men stayed quiet for a while before the man without glasses opened his mouth again. "I'm Joseph Fink." He pointed to the man with glasses quickly. "And that's Jeffery, we write welcome to Night Vale."

"Write?" Asked Cecil frowning slightly as he read. "How do you know about the NRA's new slogans?"

"We....wrote them?" Said Jeffery slowly shaking his head. "How can _you_ be here? You're a character you don't exist!" Cecil continued reading seemingly unfazed by the man's statement. 

"Maybe none of us exist, what is existence really? Maybe we are the only ones in existence, unknowingly surrounded by the blackness of a world destroyed without our notice, or maybe that never existed before...."

_Curse the town that saw Carlos die._

Cecil couldn't breathe. His heart hammering as he turned to face the men.  
"C-Carlos the scientist. My perfect Carlos...he...he..." Cecil trailed off taking a step back from the man, looking at them like they were criminals caught in the middle of a crime. "You are writing a story were perfect, sweet Carlos dies?!" 

"Um." Joseph stuttered before Cecil cut him off.

"If you wanted to write Fanfiction about Carlos you're doing it all wrong!" Exclaimed Cecil turning round and typing furiously.

"What?" Both men stared at the radio host open mouthed as he took a step back from the computer. 

"There we go, that's better." Cecil smiled and walked past the men towards the door from which he came. "It's never a good idea to kill of characters who are the most popular." 

"What?"

"Anyway it was nice to chat but I should really be getting back, I have a trophy to finish." Joseph and Jeffery watched as the man exited the room slamming the door shut behind him. 

"What he hell just happened?!"


End file.
